Who are you?
by Emily Snow21
Summary: Eugene has an accident and Rapunzel tries her best to deal with the fact he may never love her again.


**Two one-shots in one day? Call me superman. **

**I've tried making this sad but it's probably not sad enough to make you cry. But if it does, I will be pleased! **

**Hope you like it!**

Rapunzel could remember the times when Eugene Fitzherbert first came into her life. At first, she had known him as Flynn Rider and her guide to see those magic lanterns. He agreed to take her and they had embarked on an incredibly journey. They had fallen in love, and then Eugene was killed. Rapunzel then brought him back to life (he's probably the only person who could say he had died before) and they shared their first kiss.

Rapunzel's first kiss. And she had enjoyed it.

She had no idea if that had been Flynn's first kiss though. Perhaps he had kissed many women before, which wasn't that hard due to his charming good looks, or maybe he was too busy thieving to have time for a short-lived romance.

But she'll never find out the truth.

Rapunzel could remember their wedding night and the first time they had made love. She had experienced new emotions and pleasures and from then on, they had made love quite a few times.

But they could never do it again.

Rapunzel could remember all the humourous times they had together with Pascal and Maximus. She often laughed when she thought of them, and Eugene was the same.

Until now.

"_Eugene! Slow down!" Rapunzel laughed as her skinny legs were in brisk movement as she ran. She was chasing after her playful husband who thought it was a good idea to run off with her crown again, for old times' sake. _

"_Catch me if you can Blondie!" Eugene laughed, making awkward twists and turns to make it more difficult for Rapunzel to catch him. He wouldn't mind if she caught him though, as they often kissed passionately when she did. Rapunzel took this as a challenge and quickened her pace over the soft grass of the forest. _

_Eugene took and unfamiliar turn and Rapunzel followed. However, she seemed a little apprehensive of the area they were approaching. The branches hung low from the tress and the sun wasn't making an effort to penetrate through the leaves. It was all right of her as she was petite, but Eugene was a lot taller than her so he was at more of a risk of getting hit by them. _

_Rapunzel spotted danger._

"_Eugene, STOP!" she cried. But she was too late; Eugene found himself banging into a thick tree branch. It had hit him right in the temple and then he felt himself falling backwards whilst feeling dizzy at the same time..._

_Thump._

_Rapunzel rushed over to him and quickly removed him from contact with the rock. He tried to examine his face but she couldn't see anything. With utmost carefulness, she brought him out of the dark and into the light._

"_Eugene!" she gasped. His pretty face was tainted with scars and blood and he was unconscious._

_The King and Queen had sent out for the best doctor in Corona and he arrived as quickly as he could. He examined Eugene with precision and using all the expertise that he had, he painfully told the bad news to the royal family._

"_He has amnesia."_

From that day on, life was never the same for Rapunzel or Eugene. But he couldn't tell because he couldn't remember a single thing.

Not even his past life when he was an orphan, and then became a thief.

Not even the exciting journey her partook with Rapunzel.

Not even Rapunzel's name.

And she cried every single night. While Eugene slept, she hugged him tightly and cried at his misfortune. Cried because his life was meaningless to him. Cried because he couldn't remember her and how much he had loved her.

She never stopped loving him though. She couldn't bear to be apart from him, and even refused to do her Princess duties just so she could continuously remind him of what her name was and where he was. Every night, she kissed the scars on his face but he didn't appreciate it. His face just always showed confusion. She would take him out to the palace gardens, and point out all of the birds, the flowers, the trees. She would point out the oaks, the petunias, the sparrows. But he wouldn't take any of it in.

She even got Pascal to stick his tongue in his ear again, in an effort for some sort of Eugene like reaction. But all she got was more confusion, and a little brushing of the shoulder.

And even once, she took him to the tower again just so she could jog his memory.

Her efforts proved fruitless.

"See him Eugene? This is Pascal." Rapunzel showed her husband her pet chameleon who began to change to a variety of different colours. Eugene peered at it curiously but didn't say or do anything. Rapunzel gazed at his handsome face, which showed no memory what so ever. She couldn't believe her life could turn upside down so harshly. And it was worse for Eugene, who didn't even know he was living life or had a wife.

Rapunzel decided to put Pascal back on her shoulder and Eugene continued to look at him.

"Oh look! Doesn't Corona just look beautiful?" Rapunzel gushed. Eugene moved his eyes away from Pascal and to Rapunzel. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the window, making sure he didn't fall. He only stumbled once this time, and Rapunzel tried to convince herself that it meant he was getting better.

Eugene looked out the window. But he did nothing. He didn't register the lights of candles of the people on the street. Or the beautiful reflection of the moon on the lake. He just stared out there, as if he was looking at a blank space. Rapunzel sighed dejectedly.

"Perhaps it's time to go bed." Rapunzel decided. He made no objection but neither did he agree. She brought him over to the bed and sat him down so he was facing her.

And then she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He didn't respond and she could've mistaken him for a dead person if she hadn't felt the warmth of his lips. To her surprise, she felt them moving. Not as if they were kissing her back as they were moving up and down gently. She pulled away and looked at him. Since the accident, she hadn't really seen him do that before expect when he was eating.

And then her heart almost stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Who are you?"

**I don't know much about Amnesia but I think you can get different stages to it. I doubt it actually gets severe as not being able to talk for ages but oh well. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
